


The Date

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: The Last Straw [6]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set immediately after 'The Call'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after 'The Call'.

"So are we going to fast food pizza place or fancy pizza place?" Balthazar walked into Peter's room without knocking. They disregarded all illusion of privacy between the two, feeling comfortable to be caught anywhere but on the toilet.

"Fancy pizza place. I'm not going to take you for a takeaway for our first date." Peter slowly walked towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms over the shorter boy's shoulders. "Chivalry and all that."

"Why do you get to be chivalrous and I don't?" Balthazar asked playfully but still wanting to know the answer.

"I asked you on the date. That means I pick where and when and I pay." Peter said confidently.

"You sure you don't want to just go Dutch?" Balthazar pulled back.

"Balthy, I have a job, I have cash, let me pay for a meal for my boyfriend. He deserves to relax a bit. He's been working a lot and not eating enough recently."

Balthazar buried his head in his boyfriend's chest. "I have been eating plenty." He quipped back but it came out muffled.

"No you haven't. " Peter snaked his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "You think I haven't noticed?"

"To quote Ben: this coming from Tapas Man?"

"I eat more now. I just lost my appetite for a bit."

"I know. I've noticed too." Balthazar pecked Peter's cheek. "I guess we pay too much attention to each other."

"I'm not going to stop." Peter simply said.

"Me neither." The smaller boy said as he pulled away, linking both their hands. "I'm gunna go get changed. Meet you out there in about 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. I should probably put something smarter on too."

Balthazar backed out of the room, keeping their fingers intertwined until the last possible minute.

As he left the room he wondered if it was stupid how smitten he was. Were people in other relationships as clingy and happy? Probably not but he didn't care. Peter seemed cool with it so he took all he could get.

* * *

For some reason, Peter was nervous. It was ridiculous, he told himself. He had grown up with his boyfriend, they lived together, they shared a bed, there was surely nothing a date could reveal the Balth didn't already know.

But he was nervous. Maybe it was because the date might not be good enough. Maybe it was because he didn't know Balth well enough and pizza wasn't actually his favourite food. Or maybe he was just bring an idiot.

He instinctively picked up his black skinny jeans but tried on at least 3 shirts before settling on a smart-casual, plain green one, completing the outfit with a thin line of eyeliner. He considered taking the eyeliner off as soon as he's put it on but, after an internal debate, he left it on and hoped for the best.

He paced his room a little, trying to calm down before leaving for the living room, where Balthazar stood waiting with a smile on his face.

He leaned up and pecked Peter's lips as soon as they were close enough. Their gazes met as they pulled apart. "I love it when you wear eyeliner." Balthazar said with a husky voice.

"Noted." After one last kiss Peter led Balth to the front door and waved to Ben, who'd watched he whole encounter from the couch.

"So, you know that small Italian restaurant off that small street by the waterfront?" Peter said tentatively.

"I love that place." They hadn't been frequently but it was kind of their celebratory spot since they moved to Wellington.

"Good. Because we have reservations for half and hour's time." The blonde laughed.

"You're amazing." Balthazar laughed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

The walk to the restaurant was filled with idle small talk and small kisses intermittent with comfortable silences.

"Donaldson." Peter said as they entered the small, family-run restaurant and they see led to a small table in the corner with a candle in the middle.

"Very romantic." Balthazar finally said, half mockingly but half in awe.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Peter panicked.

"Calm down. It is." Balthazar sat down before Peter could think about pulling the chair out for him. "But I'd be happy anywhere with you."

"Sap." Peter sat down opposite his boyfriend and reached for his hand across the table.

"Says the guy who made reservations for a candle-lit dinner at one of my favourite restaurants." Mockery was strong this time.

"You have a point."

Balthazar picked up a menu that the waitress had set down on their table and half-heartedly looked through, already knowing what he was going to pick.

Peter copied him but turned straight to the drinks, also already knowing what he was going to order.

The waitress came over again a few minutes. "Are you ready to order?" She said in an obviously rehearsed manner.

"Yeah, we'll have a medium pepperoni and a medium Caribbean, hold the meat on that last one. And a half of cider and a beer." Peter voiced confidently.

The waitress made note. "Anything else?"

"That's it, thanks." And she walked off.

"You knew what I was going to order." Balthazar asked quietly.

"You barely looked through the menu. Meaning you already knew what you were getting. So I ordered what you've had every time we've had pizza. And the cider was because that's you favourite alcohol and I'm not letting you have lemonade on a date."

"I love you." Balthazar said tentatively.

"I know." Peter said with a cocky grin. "Good job I kinda love you too then."

"Yeah, it is." Balthazar's face heated and he looked down at the table.

"Do you know how adorable you are when you're embarrassed?" Peter cooed.

"I'm not adorable."

"Babe, you're so adorable."

"Babe?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Felt right."

"I don't like it." The smaller boy was quick to counter.

"Pick a pet name then. I've gotta call you something."

"What's wrong with Balthy?"

"Everyone calls you Balthy. I need to be different. So you pick. Honey? Baby? Darling? Babe?"

"None of the above." Balth said through a deep exhale. "What can I call you?"

"Whatever you like."

"Peddy." He laughed at his past self's attempt to give his best friend a nickname.

"Peddy's fine."

"If I tell the others they can't call me Balthy could you use that instead of babe?"

"I guess it could be added to the flat rules."

"Great." Balthazar squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

The waitress brought over their drinks, smiled at their interlinked hands and left.

"It's nice to know not everyone in the world is a homophobic asshole." Peter grinned.

"You do realise she's not actually happy about this right?" Balthazar laughed.

"What?"

"I saw her face when we entered; she thought she stood a chance with you."

"She's pretty hot. Maybe I could give her my number anyway." He turned towards her, exaggerating his movements is a mocking way.

"Jerk." Balthazar smirked and playfully slapped his boyfriend's arm.

"Then again, maybe not. There's this guy I'm kind of in love with and he gets all antsy when I joke about other people."

"Doesn't sound like a very trusting guy then." He played along with a smirk and raise of an eyebrow.

Peter made a contemplative noise. "I guess he's not too bad."

The rest of their meal went by with soft touches, mundane conversation and comfortable silences. Neither boy finished their main meal - Balthazar because he physically couldn't and Peter because he secretly wanted to lose a bit of weight - but they ordered desert nonetheless. They shared a chocolate brownie sundae in that clichéd way couples do in films and laughed about how stupid it was.

Then they had a slow walk along the waterfront hand in hand before going home. "Do you ever miss Aukland?" Balthazar asked as they neared the flat.

"As a place or school and family and stuff?" Peter queried.

"All of it."

"I guess the place is nice but Wellington is beautiful too. And of course I miss people. It's been ages since I saw my grandparents or Bea or Claud. But I've got you and this view. I'm happy here." He squeezed his boyfriend's hand, looking across at the sea. "Do you miss it?"

"I miss mum and dad and Ursula and Hero and the twins and others but I feel like my life here is completely different to back in Aukland."

"How so?"

"I'm independent here, I can be as antisocial as I like and my parents won't get angry and I won't risk loosing friends and stuff." The smaller boy said softly. "And I have you here." He finished.

"You'll have me back home too. It's not like I disappear as soon as Wellington is in the rear view mirror." The blond laughed.

"I know. I've just not had you in Aukland before. It's going to be weird going home."

"I'm looking forward to it. Hanging out with our families as a couple, I mean. I know they already know about us but talking about it in person would be good too."

"Yeah, you're right. No rush though."

"Actually, I was planning to go back for the weekend in a couple of weeks time. John's birthday is coming up."

"Is that an invitation or a notification?" Balthazar asked tentatively.

"A notification with the hope you'll ask if you can come." Peter raised an eyebrow.

Balthazar groaned. "I guess. I should probably catch up with my family."

Peter moved and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Thanks."

"How could I say no to you?" Balthazar laughed, leaning in to join their lips.

"I love you." Peter said through a deep sigh as he pulled away.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for the series? Leave a comment or message me on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot


End file.
